<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A view of the Sapphire Sea by Blankdice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293644">A view of the Sapphire Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankdice/pseuds/Blankdice'>Blankdice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Face-Sitting, Smut, Tail Sex, really it's just smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankdice/pseuds/Blankdice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jester and Beau have an evening off. Beau has the best view in the house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A view of the Sapphire Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/gifts">justsomerain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's for justsomerain and the folks in the BeauJes server.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Beau, do you wanna see my bedroom?” Jester asked.</p><p>It was that odd time of day, late enough for the Lavish Chateau to have opened its doors to the evening’s crowd but so early the place was mostly empty, warm sunlight streaming in through the double doors and stained glass windows. She’d cornered Beau by the bar, where she was trying to intercept one of the platters of complimentary snacks. </p><p>Beau taurned, coughed to cover up a brief complicated expression and went: “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“You wanna see my bedroom?” Jester repeated, and smiled. “It’s on the top floor, it’s got a pretty good view.”</p><p>It was a weak excuse, but Jester had learned early on that the flimsiest excuses could hold up easily when fortified with the right combination of confidence and a bright smile. She turned that smile on Beau and whether Beau believed her or not, she followed her up the stairs and to the third floor, to the rooms near the Ruby’s own quarters.</p><p>They’d been in Nicodranas a few days now and Jester had breezed through here, raiding the closet and airing out the place. The windows were open now, small and high, set in the slanting roof. They let in salty sea air and the sounds of the city on a slight breeze that pushed at the blue velvet curtains. </p><p>Beau had wandered up to one and pulled up to the windowsill, standing on her toes. “Your view is mostly sky, Jes.”</p><p>“I don’t know, looks pretty good to me,” said Jester. She went to stand next to Beau, subtly trying to straighten out the blankets on her bed on the way there. </p><p>Beau grinned, and did that thing where she crossed her arms, leaned her shoulder against a wall and almost managed to hide how tense she was. “Sure, sure, but you promised me a good view.” Her gaze wandered, from the window back to the room. She paused on the bed (if only Jester had gone through the effort to tidy it) and the fireplace on the far wall. “Hard to imagine you grew up here. I was expecting something a little more, uhm.”</p><p>“More what?” Jester said. </p><p>“Uhm,” Beau said again, eyes still on the mantle. “Childish, maybe? I guess I pictured little you living here.”</p><p>“You know I only left a year ago, right? I wasn’t much younger than I am now and it’s been a long time since I was little.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Beau said, looking a little heated. “I know that.”</p><p>Jester turned, followed Beau’s gaze to the mantle and a collection of crystals arranged on it. Most notable were an almost perfectly clear one and a big sparkly rose quartz. The rose quartz was Jester’s favourite. It was just the right size, and that really was beside the point when Jester had completely forgotten she’d left two of her dicks out on the mantle, where they’d catch the light and sparkle. They stood out, literally, and it was no wonder Beau had noticed.</p><p>Oh well, no sense in coyness.</p><p>“Aren’t they pretty?” Jester said, cheerfully.</p><p>Beau managed a nod. “Is that what you wanted to show me?”</p><p>“Oh, no. I forgot I’d left them out. They look so nice, sometimes I leave them there and I forget and I never have visitors anyway.” She waved a hand. “That’s not what I wanted to show you.” She reached out, pulled Beau to face her. She could feel the tension in her arms, so she squeezed, lifted a hand to pull at the little bow at the neck of her dress. </p><p>“Hahah, okay, well,” Beau went, “that’s a pretty wild thing to forget you have lying around, Jes. I can’t say I’ve ever accidentally left a crystal dick out. I can’t imagine forgetting. That’s pretty unforgettable. Wow. I’m kind of warm. Are you warm?”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jester said. Beau was staring at her, wide-eyed, eyes never straying from her face despite the fact that her neckline had come undone and was sagging ever lower. “Do you want me to stop? We can go back downstairs and steal some snacks from the kitchen.”</p><p>“No!” said Beau, voice on the edge of manic. “I mean nah, I’m good.”</p><p>Jester cocked her head to one side. She tugged at her neckline, loosening the fabric just a bit more. “Still good?” she asked. “I can stop, if you don’t want to see.”</p><p>There it was, Beau glancing down, lingering just for a moment on Jester’s cleavage, the way the dress was starting to slide down one shoulder. She sucked her bottom lip in and bit down. Jester couldn’t help a smug smile, one sharp canine on show.</p><p>She slid her hand down from Beau’s bicep to her wrist, fingers encircling it. They’d meant to hang out at the Chateau today, so Jester had chosen an airy summer dress to blend in. There was a tie at the neck, a belt and the rest was soft pleats of fabric fanning out around her chest and hips. She reached down, undid the buckle with a practised, one-handed motion. </p><p>The dress instantly sagged, its last structural support removed. One shoulder slid down entirely, leaving most of Jester’s left breast exposed. Beau’s arms twitched forward so Jester tightened her hold on her.</p><p>“This is what I wanted to show you,” Jester said. “What do you think, Beau?”</p><p>Beau swallowed, met her eyes with some effort. “Yeah, that’s.” She licked her lips, pulled against Jester’s grasp and asked: “Can I?”</p><p>Jester let her go, wrists sliding free from her fingers. Beau reached up, skirting the neckline of Jester’s dress. For a moment, she was worried Beau would simply pull it back up, pretend nothing had happened. She leaned forward, pressing her chest against Beau’s hand. It was warm through the thin fabric of the dress. </p><p>Startled, or perhaps as a prelude to some more proper groping, Beau pulled her hand away from Jester and the entire dress came tumbling down. It snagged on her hips, tail caught up in the folds. For a moment, Beau looked like she was about to faint, straight up topple right over in Jester’s bedroom, right there on the nice rug.</p><p>She let her fingers back down, soft and hesitant on Jester’s shoulders, slid them down over blue skin to cup her breasts. Without cincher, they sagged a little, heavy in Beau’s hands. She lifted them, and Jester almost came with, lifting on her toes. </p><p>Beau was taller than her so that brought her roughly to the level of her jawline. Instead of going for a kiss, she leaned into Beau’s neck for an experimental bite. She got a hiss as reward, which would have been insufficient encouragement if not for the hands on her tits, roughly moving down. Beau’s palms were against her nipples, sliding down. </p><p>“You know it’s really not fair,” Jester squeaked, “that you have such a nice view but you still have all the curtains drawn.”</p><p>“What?” Beau said, mouth against the top of her head. </p><p>Jester bit her again, drawing another hiss from her. It was definitely the good kind of sound. “Take off your clothes,” she said.</p><p>That, at least, was easily done. She watched Beau strip down, taking the moment to disentangle her tail from her skirt. “Okay,” she said, “now sit on the bed.”</p><p>Beau sat, looking up at her with an expectant gaze. Jester stepped in, leaned down and kissed her, nibbling one lip between her teeth. Her tail wrapped around one of Beau’s arms as she reached up, hands on Jester’s hips. </p><p>“You’re a little bitey,” Beau said, between kisses.</p><p>“I’m other things too,” Jester said. She pushed Beau down, on her back on the dark blue sheets. They made a nice contrast with her skin, like an ocean beneath her and Beau about to go skinny dipping. A lovely view. “I’m pushy, and I’m pinchy.” She sidled up, ran a single finger across Beau’s chest before circling down and pinching her nipple. </p><p>“I’m also a tease,” she said. She gave Beau a broad smile, let her fingers wander away from Beau’s breasts as her tail slid up her leg. Jester was planted firmly on Beau’s thighs so her tail only had so much space to wander. She managed a tickle up one thigh, curled the tip of her tail under and between Beau’s legs. </p><p>“You gotta--” Beau started. </p><p>“I gotta what, Beau?” She shifted, edged forward on the bed to give her tail a little more wiggle room. “I don’t think I gotta do anything.”</p><p>“You can’t just do that,” Beau said, “and not follow through.” Her hands were wandering, up from Jester’s hips, brushing along her back and back around to the breasts so helpfully hanging over her face. Her hands were steady, which could not be said of her breath, hissing as Jester let her tail creep a little higher. </p><p>She shimmied forward still, leaned down for a quick nip at Beau’s ear, pressing her chest into her hands. Her tail had wound up to the crease between Beau’s hip and thigh, the blunt tip drawing little circles before hopping over to the other leg.</p><p>“Jes,” Beau said, with another one of those drawn in hissing breaths, “Why.”</p><p>Jester looked down, earnestly. “Why am I touching you, or why am I teasing you? The first one because I like it, and because you like it, and the second one, well. Same reason, I suppose. Do you not like it?”</p><p>Her answer was Beau pulling her in, popping a nipple into her mouth. She ran her tongue around it and Jester had to force herself not to lean in too much, no matter how good it was, lest she’d drown Beau in boob. </p><p>Jester sighed, savouring the moment. Her tail drawing lazy spirals on Beau’s legs, Beau’s hands and tongue on her. </p><p>She pushed Beau away, gently, pushing up on her knees. Beau met her eyes, gaze a little unfocused and lips parted. Slowly, Jester pulled herself towards the top of the bed and lowered herself, thighs on either side of Beau’s head. She had to hold on to the headboard, afraid at first she would lean on Beau too heavily, worried she was going too far entirely, but Beau reached up to grab her ass, strong fingers holding her in place. </p><p>Her tongue was on Jester’s thigh, licking its way up through coarse hair. Jester could feel her breath, Beau breathing heavily then hissing sharply when Jester’s tail darted down. Jester settled triumphantly on Beau’s face, letting her hands guide her into what she hoped was a comfortable position. For Beau, that was. It was plenty comfortable for Jester. She made sure her satisfaction was obvious, moaning when Beau’s tongue circled her clit. A little encouragement could go a long way. </p><p>Slowly, Jester curled her tail up, felt it push between Beau’s lips. She could feel Beau tense under her, her legs flexing. She flicked down, pressed at Beau. It was a shame, really, that she couldn’t see it. Maybe one of these days she’d put a mirror over the bed, so she could look up as she rode Beau’s face, and see her tail fucking her.</p><p>As it was, she simply held on to the headboard and pressed her tail inside, warm and wet. Beau lifted her hips, straining, her fingers clenching on Jester’s ass. When Jester withdrew, Beau let out a gasp that she felt all the way to her toes, and when she pressed back inside, Beau’s breath stuttered against her and she made the first noise Jester heard out of her.</p><p>It was a low sort of whimper, something that had to fight to get out, and that Beau had tried to stop with all her might. Jester tensed her tail, tried to get the angle just so, and pressed. There it was again, just a little bit louder. </p><p>Jester smiled to herself. She gave Beau a few more tender nudges before getting down to business. She set a ruthless pace, fucking Beau with her tail fast and hard. Every gasp, every whimper out of Beau went straight back into Jester, mouth against cunt, tongue against clit. </p><p>It was admirable, how focused Beau could be in a situation like this. She was good at it, too. She paid attention, and whenever Jester moaned at something she did, she made sure to do it again. </p><p>It was all Jester could do to hold on and keep going, the rhythm she set with her tail stuttering and uneven, but never stopping as she came all over Beau’s face. Even then, Beau didn’t stop. Jester had to physically pull herself off, legs shaking.</p><p>She looked down at Beau, her chin wet. Jester was braced above her, tail still inside her, still fucking her. Beau looked beautiful like this, ruffled and messy.</p><p>Jester reached for her, shaky hands on her chest, flicking both her nipples. She couldn’t quicken her pace, could barely keep it up the way she was going. That was okay, she knew Beau didn’t have much more on her either when she bit her lip, eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>“Go on,” Jester said. “Make some noise. You’re so quiet.”</p><p>Beau let out a soft whimper, followed by a longer one. All of Jester’s attention was on her, on her tail inside Beau and her hands on her tits. Her own breathing was just slowing down, getting back to normal, when Beau’s breath hitched. She gasped and there it was, the first real moan she’d gotten out of her. Softer than anything that had come out of Jester, but no less sweet. </p><p>It tapered off and Beau was grabbing for her, her arms still pinned under Jester but going for her tail to stop it. Jester slowed, then stilled entirely and waited for Beau to open her eyes before slowly withdrawing her tail from her.</p><p>Beau’s eyes followed her as she flopped down next to her, sweaty on the blankets. Her tail was cold, so she wrapped it around Beau’s crooked leg after wiping the worst of the mess on the sheets.</p><p>“That was,” Beau started, but her voice was all hoarse and she had to scrape her throat and start again. “That was really hot.”</p><p>“Told you it was a nice view,” Jester said. She nestled her face into the spot where Beau’s neck met her shoulder, gave her neck an affectionate nibble. “Show you again whenever you like.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>